User talk:Tjcool007/Archive 3
__TOC__ Bureaucrats Hey, I was wondering what kind of things you have to do to become an Admin. I've already asked Wattz, but thought it would be best to get your opinion as well. Is it the edit count or what? The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 21:15, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Don't bother with that pathetic little- I've blocked that Chuckster person for the day. Don't bother yourself with him. I know I put that... comment when I renamed Emmy's page, but still. The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 19:45, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you :) Like Descole (LOL), I have extremely little patience, especially when it comes to vandals and Wikia Contributors. The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 20:01, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that Ultimatedookis thing... I know I was irresponsible, and I'm really sorry about all of it. I was really stressed yesterday, and that low-quality image just made me snap. You know how much work I put into that page, and it's made me really protective. That was stupid of me to snap like that. I'm really sorry, and I've already posted a note of apology on Ultimatedookis' talk page as well. The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 20:56, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Collapsible Sidebar Yo! I've been working on my personal monobook and such and was wondering if you could help me fix up my sidebar. I want to be collapsible and don't know anyway to make that happen. I didn't want to bother you with it, but after some time testing it out and using it (here and my test wiki) I thought I'd ask you about it. So, can you, please? --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 03:28, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Admin Dashboard I know I use Monobook so I'm not seeing it, but sometimes, I do use Oasis. As the name suggest, this is about Admin Dashboard. '''Get rid of it!!' Of coarse, I do want your opinion on this as well. And MoltenAsh's (If he's even here) as B'crats. ----[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 01:26, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Idea Remeber when Trace asked if he could make the Main Page here look like the slider on the Bioshock Wiki? Well, I managed to make a rough draft of how it could look here. http://descole.wikia.com/wiki/WattzWiki?useskin=wikia Here's what I got. (Monobook). The only problem I've found is adding the ''Mask of Miracle slide on there. So, what do you think, thus far? ----[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 16:00, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Badges Hey, I was looking on Final Destination and Assassin's Creed Wiki, and I saw that they have badges for first edits, number of edits, ETC. I was thinking if we could have something like that; like, another tab on our profiles called Badges, and has the badges we've achieved and stuff. What do you think? I've asked Wattz as well. 14:03, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Logo Trace said you'd be the one to ask, so here I am. I was wondering, what is the font in the wiki's logo? '-Banana Split' 21:29, August 27, 2011 (UTC) A Song of the Heavens I was thinking, since I know how to play all three songs of Ambrosia, if I could somehow post the sheet music on the pages. 12:45, August 30, 2011 (UTC) London Life Hey, should London Life have an italic title? It's a game, but it's not a game, y'know. — Wattz2000 19:56, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :OK. I'll fix the videos while I'm at it. — Wattz2000 20:58, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Countdown Timer TJ, the countdown timer isn't working! I think I might break it if I mess with it, just thought you'd want to know. And I have an idea. How about I put up a banner "Countdown to the release with us", and you put the countdown underneath it? It'll be like the UF release celebanner, same sizes, just different content. y/n? :D =Trace Barkley|GFX 00:45, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Fanfiction Well, TJ, I think I've seen enough of the blogs about fan fictions at the wiki itself. I'm not being mean to them, but there's this much commenting and blogs, it clogs up RC and shows a little bit of un-helpfulness. (I do know, though, there have been a bit of edits fixing mainspace articles and such, too) It could just be me, but I was thinking of sending those blogs to their fanfic wiki and then link back to them so all of the blog type stuff like that will be... err... removed from here, but still gives them easy access to it. — Wattz2000 11:43, September 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Lagushi Tj, I've seen Spectre's Call's cutscenes. That picture was in it, and Yula and Tony were riding Lagushi. There. At least I know that for next time. 20:22, September 8, 2011 (UTC) >:( There is no need to be rude. I've been shouted at enough today. Just wait until I move onto Lagushi's images, after Emmy's are done. And for the unknown reason you can't take my word for it, watch the Spectre's Call's ending cutscenes on YouTube. 20:34, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Autism, what ya gonna do? XD Like I said, I'll probably replace those images soon. 15:21, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Character naming I've been contacted by an official Jean Descole account, and he claims to know about PL6. He's said about character translation mistakes. Here's his message. ''"I see, so before talking about the subjects I've written in my previous message, there are some points that, I think, could be important, like the names -as I was talking about them-, first as I said, in japanese, there is Taajento, and when we translate japanese to english, when there is "aa" it usually means (if it's an english word) that it is written "er" or "ar" in english, as we pronounce it like that; so I would prefer to say "Tergent" or "Targent", also I don't know who decided about the other names, but I think some of them could be changed, like Lando Ascad, I mean, in japanese it is "Rando Asukoddo" , so I thought about Randon Ascod in english (especially the Ascad, there isn't two 'a', this isn't rando asukaddo ^^), as Randon sounds more english. About 'sharoa redooru', sharon redole seems to be fine, I still prefer Redole instead of Leidle, because there is two "o" in japanese, it's to put the emphasis on the 'o' (if it was 'sharoa redoru', we could have said that's 'sharon leidle' in english) so I prefer Sharon Redole; that's the same for Henry Redole. About 'arufoodo darusuton' , it's obviously Alford Dalston, and not 'Alfredo Dalston' (if it was the case it would be "Arufureddo" or "Arufuredo"). Ronald Bluemile is correct (in japanese 'ronaado buruumairu') as well as shibarof and raymond. Buronefu Raineru to Bronef or Broneph Raynel (or reinel) seems fine too. In japanese "Akubaadain no iseki", it would be 'Akberdain Ruins' or "Akbardain Ruins" (when I write 'ain' I think of it as if you pronounce it 'eyn'). Oh and also, "kiseki no shinshi" is 'miracle gentleman' instead of 'masked gentleman'. If you work on the wiki I'm thinking, then you may change theses names, if you want of course, it's just some kind of advice." Judging by the fact he calls PL6 LK6, and his Engrish, I would say that he is trustworthy. What do you think? 15:03, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough. I'm not sure about what you said, but I think he knows about PL6. I'll ask him about that. 15:47, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Help Subnav Hi! I'm Chris54721, admin of Layton Wiki IT. On my wiki, the Template:Subnav doesn't work. Can you help me?--Chris54721 12:25, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Your method doesn't work. I've copied the code on Mediawiki:Wikia.js, but the menu it's the same. --Chris54721 21:41, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi, i've copied the Template:Navbox on Layton Wiki (Italy) but it doesn't show the show button. Why? Help! --Chris54721 09:29, September 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Mask of Miracle(s) Sorry, feel free to change that back. I'm chatting with an official Jean Descole account, and his answer to whether MoMiracle was correct came after I changed it. Now we've got the character names to go through... 19:22, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I've directed him to that page (Since you put the Kanji on), and he's thinking about it. 19:43, September 15, 2011 (UTC) He said that you're right, and he'll have more information in a few days for you. 19:50, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Countdown help How can I put the main page countdown (Last Specter) in my wiki? The content of Common.css and Wikia.css is the same. --Chris54721 14:11, September 16, 2011 (UTC) A Message. Hey, buddy! It's been a while. I was thinking last night that you can help me big time with something. If you didn't notice by the Recent Changes, (Of course you have though) I'm working on Puzzle pages again. :) It's going to take a while, but I was thinking to "lower the time" someone could upload the images for the puzzles we don't have yet. You picking up what I'm laying down? — Wattz2000 11:56, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Alfendy Thank you for updating the page on Alfendy, I created it and it was lacking on information! - Preceding unsigned message added by (Talk) RE: Alfendy I'm afraid my source is the word of someone who reads Japanese. Coincidentally, just an hour or so before those Layton Brothers pages were created, he messaged me about it, and said that Alfendy was the professor's brother, not son. I have faith in what he says, because of what I said above. Makes more sense as well. 18:05, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :) I shall ask him. 18:39, October 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Game codes The reason why it is MoM is because of two reasons: a) It has a connective between it, unlike the previous games and movie. Why do you think I type it with a lower case 'o'? Look: CV - Curious Village ''(no connective) PB/DB - ''Pandora's Box/Diabolical Box ''(no connective) LF/UF - ''Lost Future/Unwound Future (no connective) SC/LS - Spectre's Call/Last Specter (no connective) ED - Eternal Diva (no connective) MoM - Mask of Miracle (oh, a connective) b) Like I said, it is called Miracle Mask in Japan, so that would be MM. MoM is our translation. Nobody I know uses MM. Even LK on YouTube doesn't. 12:57, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Then it should go second. And, even though Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracle ''translates TO Japanese as ''Reiton-Kyouju to Kiseki no Kamen, ''that translates FROM Japanese as ''Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask. LK's Polish, and he uses MoM. 13:06, December 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: ED puzzles Oh no, Detective did those. I didn't really know what to do for that (as there was no template and everything), so I let her come up with something, as we were on Chat all night. If there is any hints or anything (as I'm getting the DVD in a few days), I'll let you know. Well, if you can come up with anything, then go ahead. I just called them that as that's what Descole called them, and none of the games puzzles have those names. And name template? P.S: I have some additional shots for Incorrect and Puzzle No.004. I took them as I thought it'd help make more sense of what they did and what happened to those who lost. 12:23, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Merry Xmas TJ! You probably dunno' who the heck I am,so allow me to explain. I am Shauna/Puzzletta(call me either,I don't mind),and I was the one who created the Little London,Outfits,Flowers,Humble Homes,and Furniture pages a couple of days back. I just want to wish you a Merry Xmas and a Happy New Year! :) 15:13, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Kay TJ Kk! Will do,my dear. Wanna' Chat? Wanna' chat? I'm on now,so as soon as you post it,I'll still be on. Lilpuzzlette64 12:59, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Professor Layton Love Wiki I just set up a new wiki: http://professorlaytonlove.wikia.com/wiki/Professor_Layton_Love_Wiki We do canon pairings, game pairings, VA pairings, OC pairings, Yaoi pairings, Innuendos, User Pairings... please join and help me get more users!!! ;) Lilpuzzlette64 16:54, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Mask of Miracle Tj, seeing as you're smarter then I am with this kind of thing, could you add the Media and Puzzle Index of Mask of Miracle to the main navigation bar please? 17:27, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you :D Could you please also do that for Eternal Diva? 18:31, January 27, 2012 (UTC) MoM Main Page Content Slide The 'Template:MainPage Contents/MM' should actually have MoM on the end. Mask of Miracle ''is the first game to be named that way, so it should be that, except I fear screwing stuff up if I rename it. Could you please? 19:14, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you :D I learned how to edit the Wiki Nav, so you don't need to worry any more. 19:21, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Updating Tjcool007, I love your content about professor layton, but please keep updating cause i found this eariler! All the best ^-^ 13:03, February 10, 2012 (UTC) http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_requests :I'll keep updating this wiki as long as I'm not too busy with other stuff. Thanks for the notice though. - Tjcool007 ''(Talk) 16:33, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Emmy Tj, you've deleted the newer version of Emmy's profile picture, and replaced it with the old one. 18:21, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :Tj, her previous one was from Mask of Miracle (her hair looks different), and you've replaced it with Spectre's Call's. 18:25, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::How is it unofficial? She actually looks like that in Mask of Miracle. And I mean as in closest to now, so his current one is fine, as it's the most modern chronologically (like Emmy's previous). 18:29, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, it was a pretty good one X) And thank you. 18:36, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Um, you know those new images? The previews for them in Read More are huge, like 'can't-see-them' huge. 18:51, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::Fair enough then. And yes please X) I haven't figured out how to do it for myself yet. 20:09, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Tjcool007!!!!Luketriton13 21:08, March 15, 2012 (UTC) 19:49, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Why Miracle Mask??? Dinakis 19:50, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Why Miracle Mask? Because it's awesome! Reiton-kyoju 18:35, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Mainpage Buttons Hey! I'll get to it. It'll take a little digging, and I got anew computer recently, but I'm 90% sure I have those files still. If not, we can just do a minor refresh, right? =Trace Barkley|GFX 00:46, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Just wanted to keep you updated: I do still have all the files and can update the button. The issue now is that my Photoshop subscription has expired. I'm putting together the money to renew it, and that's the only thing in the way. I haven't forgotten, I'm just being slow! =Trace Barkley|GFX 00:41, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Vector still applicable? Hey, TJ. I was working with a friend on a project which involves customizing Monobook skins for various wikis that want them made, but he asked me if Layton Wiki's Vector skin still worked. I've done the changes to my css and js pages, but can't seem to get it to work. I was mainly curious if you changed the wiki's css/js and somehow broke the vector skin. I dunno, maybe I'm overreacting over a cache issue, but oh well, I thought I may ask you since you made the darn thing. : P— Wattz2000 12:33, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed it. The code in on the project page was wrong. — Wattz2000 15:49, May 26, 2012 (UTC) hello i would like to tell you about sophiadescole13 well she can say really hurtful things alot of the time as im sure you may have noticed and as shes an admin i would expect her to be a whole lot nicer another thing she does is...whenever i make an edit she nearly always goes and deletes it the thing is that they are all true information and i dont know why she does it she thinks shes sooo clever but shes really not she also says stuff to me on chat and it really gets on my nerves i also have a witness of this called maryelizabeth if you ask her about the edit deletes she will tell you im sorry if im wasting your time doing this but as you are an admin i thought i would tell you as a true layton fan and a person with a passion for making this site better i hate the fact that she could be so nasty to another layton lover thanks for listening , emmy altava oh and if you have any questions or if you feel like being a good person by helping me out then please leve a reply on my talk page as soon as possible thanks again :) Emmy altava 16:19, June 12, 2012 (UTC) forget the thing i said before weve both realised weve both been bitches to eachother so forget it plz Emmy altava 16:43, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Flora's Profiles Seeing as you uploaded all those Spectre's Call profiles yesterday, I'm coming to you. D'you have any idea where Flora's profiles are? I've looked through the PL1, PL2, and PL3 images and yet it seems that her profiles are the only ones missing. Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk, Wicked Wiki talk, Rhythm Thief Wiki talk) 09:38, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :That's a bit...hm. Either way, thank you. Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk, Wicked Wiki talk, Rhythm Thief Wiki talk) 09:53, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, can you please restore all her disguised profiles and such too? Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk, Wicked Wiki talk, Rhythm Thief Wiki talk) 09:57, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh, sorry, lol, that must've been me being impatient. Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk, Wicked Wiki talk, Rhythm Thief Wiki talk) 10:15, June 24, 2012 (UTC) the greatest escape (mistake) sorry i didnt realise this page was already made just delete it when you like thanks and sorry my true identiy is not emmy altava it is in fact K. 20:36, June 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Factory Intercultural differences again, how annoying; it's derelict for Spectre's Call. Hm, once I've finished recording the cutscenes (hence why I've taken ages to reply), I'll go fix it. And yes please. Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk, Wicked Wiki talk, Rhythm Thief Wiki talk) 12:00, July 19, 2012 (UTC) hello hi, i was just wondering if you need any images for anything uploading because i would be really happy to help so send me a message back of what you need! thanks Agent K. (emmy altava) 19:52, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Bot Hey hey, TJ! I recently invested in making a bot account. I know we already have a bot for the wiki, but it seems as though Banana Split has flown the coop for the time being. D: In addition, in my opinion, it wouldn't hurt per se to have a second just in case. : ) I wanted to ask you for your permission to using it here. – Wattz2000 02:27, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :Since I'm probably not going to be using the bot in the foreseeable future, I could send its password to someone (Tj?) if you want. It's probably not needed anymore, but it wouldn't hurt to have it accessible, just in case. -Banana Split 20:54, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Nah, it's ok ;). We can use our own bots if anything needs to be done. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 08:52, August 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: Chapters They're translations of the Japanese ones. Hence, they are official, even if they're not from the English games. Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk, Wicked Wiki talk, Rhythm Thief Wiki talk) 19:04, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Miracle Mask I was poking around the Skuldugger Pleasant Wiki, and I've found that they have a date for when they start adding plot and such for the new books. I was thinking that maybe we should do this with Miracle Mask? Like, it arrives in the US on the 28th; maybe we should start adding stuff on the 4th of November, a week afterwards? Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk, Wicked Wiki talk, Rhythm Thief Wiki talk) 17:25, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :Well, from being on sites like deviantART and FanFiction.Net, I have had some feedback. The biggest problem was spoilers, hence why I said, though they're being sorted out. Also, like I posted in the Forum, that drop box for the videos needs some evaluating as it doesn't work for everyone. But either way, I'll go with what you think's best. P.S: Do you reckon the background image will be changed soon? Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk, Wicked Wiki talk, Rhythm Thief Wiki talk) 18:12, August 31, 2012 (UTC) New Characters I have acquired images of some of the characters from Layton 6. However, not knowing the names of them in English or Japanese, I cannot create a page for them with a title. What shall I do with these? Many Thanks, Detective Inspector Bob (talk) 17:34, September 1, 2012 (UTC)